The Unseen Side of Minecraft
by LilKinny
Summary: In a world where two Minecraft-obsessed girls get sucked in... When Autumn and Kae get sucked into Minecraft with their favorite YouTubers, can they get out of Minecraft before it's too late? Can they defeat Vegeta and manage to gather the Dragon- Wait. Wrong archive. (Collab between LilKinny and Cliffdiverwarriorcat!)


**LilKinny: Hai doods! LilKinny here with... Cliffdiverwarriorcat! We're working on this collab together and I hope you guys enjoy it! Anything to say before we start?**

**Cliff: MEEP! Heya peeps! Just saying Kinny and I have been planning this collab for a while and we finally got to do it! YAY! So ENJOY!**

* * *

I log onto my LAN world with my friend Autumn, seeing her character pop up next to me as I type quickly into the chat.

'POTATOES!' It reads.

'Lol' She responded.

I hear my phone ring and pick it up hearing her voice come in.

"Sup Kae!" She says.

"Clouds and my character." I say jumping on her character, slashing my diamond sword on it, making her yelp as I just laugh. My brother, behind me while raging from his in-game death, is really irritating me.

"BRO SHUT UP!" I finally yell.

"Carson raging again?" Autumn asks.

"Yep." I say rolling my eyes as she kills my character, at least save-inventory is on.

"Wanna go on a mining expedition?" I ask.

"Sure! I'll go to that one cave I saw yesterday." She replies.

"Sweet I shall go to da cave I just found." I say going into a random cave. I look around seeing some coal and mining it with my pickaxe and such, then some other resources.

"GAHHHHH!" I scream falling in the lava.

"Haha!" Autumn cheers, her hands up in the air on my phone screen.

"Phhhhhhhhhhh!" I hum hitting her character with my sword.

"DANG IT!" She screams at me, making us laugh.

"That is what you get for-" I say as she interrupts me.

"Uh Kae?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Is the Enderdragon supposed to be in the overworld?" She asks slowly.

"Uh... no...?" I say, "Is the Wither supposed to?" I ask, seeing the Wither, while my character slowly backs away. I see a small little whirlpool in the lake near our little house and I feel a slight breeze come towards me.

"Uh Autumn?" I ask hearing nothing, "AUTUMN?!" I scream until everything faded. I'm falling through an inky darkness. I take in the surroundings as everything becomes brighter. Then I pass out.

I wake up on a mountain. The small pebbles below me bother my back, so I get up and brush off the dirt. After standing up, I notice the blocky world surrounding me. It's definitely not normal. I look down at my skin.

I was a girl with a lacy orange top and blue jeans along with my orange lacy flats (yes I love lace) a grey cat tail and ears as well as my auburn hair with fire orange tips, I am guessing my eyes are royal blue. Then finally to top it off I have a topaz necklace with a silver chain.

I'm definitely in Minecraft. I'm blocky and definitely, that's not normal for a girl my age. At my advantage, I have the ability to scan the lower grounds. I find a player down there. After cautiously climbing down the mountain side, I walk over to the girl.

She has light blonde hair with a few honey-colored highlights, pale skin and freckles. She's wearing a light blue sweater with a white and green gemstone necklace, black leggings and brown boots. It's Autumn.

"Autumn." I bend down next to her and shake her. Because she's a light sleeper, she wakes up at once and jumps up. Looking around her, her hazel eyes finally see me.

"Are we in Minecraft?" She asks me. I nod and she scowls. "I thought I had too much coffee again. Maybe I should lay off the chocolate-covered pomegranates." She says. She's obsessed with chocolate-covered pomegranates. She gave me one once and it grossed me out.

"I hope you realize that we need to find a way out. And there are no chocolate-covered pomegranates or coffee in Minecraft." I tell her. She looks at me in horror.

"I'm going to die." She says.

"Are we in our Survival world?" I ask her. She looks around before shaking her head.

"It's a completely new world." She says. I walk over to a tree and look at it in confusion.

"How do we collect materials? We don't have an inventory." I tell her.

"If you allowed me to wear my Google Glasses, I could have used those!" She says irritated.

"In all seriousness, how?" I ask her.

"Hm... Let me look that up. Oh wait, I CAN'T." She's going to fight now?

"If anything, you wouldn't get any Internet from in a video game. So stop ranting and help me figure this out." I say. She goes over to the tree and punches it. The log of wood goes into her gemstone necklace.

"I guess my inventory is my opal necklace." She shrugs and continues to punch trees. I punch a tree and the log flies into my necklace. So we have necklace inventories. Amazing.

"Mine's my necklace as well." I tell her. I continue gathering wood until I have a solid stack and my hand aches. As I'm walking back, I notice a torch. I walk over and find a chest. Opening it, I unearth a dusty book. It's really old and yellowing, with a tearing cover and pages that look so fragile that they can rip. I place the book back into the chest and I lift the chest. It's surprisingly heavy and by the time I get back to the clearing I last saw Autumn in, I'm about to pass out. She made our house. It looks two stories high and it's big enough for two small bedrooms.

Once again, I lift up the chest and almost break my back getting it into the house. After placing it next to a crafting table, I look at the entire chest. There's a highly enchanted sword that I've never seen before. There's the book too and a dusty piece of iron armor with a skull in the helmet that goes with it. Finally, there's a note.

"Autumn?" I call.

"Coming!" She calls from upstairs. She comes down a ladder. "You returned." She says.

"I have a lot of wood." I summon the wood from my necklace and it flies out of my necklace at her.

"You made a chest?" She asks me, eying the new addition to the house.

"I found it. It has a weird and OP sword, creepy armor, a really fragile book and a note." I repeat the items in the chest.

"I'm still building the bedrooms. I collected wools and leather while you were gone, so I decided to decorate. Can you look through the book and note? Thanks." She goes upstairs. I roll my eyes and sit on a piece of wood. I open the book first and find a note.

'If owner is found, throw into the lava. The secrets hidden in this book are dangerous.'

* * *

**LilKinny: So doods... That's Chapter 1. I think this is going to be a good story. Cliff? Uh... Any last words?**

**Cliff: IT SHALL RAIN TACOS!**

**LilKinny: YES! FINALLY, TACO RAIN! *takes out a bag full of tacos* **


End file.
